


她自己星系的中心——松冈江的故事

by our_flame_never_goes_out



Series: 写给那些故事未被讲述的人 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Coming of Age, Death of a Parent, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Trauma, coping with loss
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_flame_never_goes_out/pseuds/our_flame_never_goes_out
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>你可以讲无数个女孩的故事，讲她们如何在自己的父亲坟前点香，如何在睡前给自己哥哥发短信道晚安。<br/>没有人讲过江的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	她自己星系的中心——松冈江的故事

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The center of her own galaxy. The story of Matsuoka Gou.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517044) by [subtlyfailing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlyfailing/pseuds/subtlyfailing). 



> This is a Chinese translation.  
> 已得到授权，[首发于此](http://tieba.baidu.com/p/4338816728)（free男子游泳部吧）。

我们来说说这回事吧。松冈江四岁的时候失去了父亲。她整个人生都有悲痛在皮肤底下流淌，深入骨髓的悲痛。现在，我们说说这回事吧。她在路上走着的时候会对陌生人微笑，因为他们的故事可能比自己的要悲伤得多。

她的哥哥是会流泪的那个，他会大喊大叫，会勃然大怒。江背负着很多同样的伤痕，但它们并不会通过刺耳的话语，伤人的行动或眼泪来表现自己。让它们显露出来的是深夜给她哥哥打的电话，熬夜画出来的训练计划，和被折角的营养餐书页。让它们显露出来的，是她对别人的关心有多强烈。

江把自己打造成一个生存者。她在平时给自己的母亲做晚饭，采几朵菊花放在花瓶里，每周六和小花出去喝茶。她倒数着新年的日子，教会自己做她哥哥最爱吃的菜。

她忍着，对付着。

你可以讲无数个女孩的故事，讲她们如何在自己的父亲坟前点香，如何在睡前给自己哥哥发短信道晚安。

没有人讲过江的故事。

 

 

我们说说这回事吧。松冈江是那个被一次又一次抛弃的女孩。从她永远不会从海上回来的父亲，到她回来、离开、再回来的次数多到江都厌倦了在机场哭泣的哥哥。到有远大的梦想，追逐光明的未来的邻居家的男孩；他总是说好会打电话来，但他从来没有。

我们来讲讲江她是如何每一次都重新振作，打起精神继续前行的吧。

我们说说她是如何做到每次这么做的都不流泪的吧。

不是说她没哭过。葬礼过去还没一个月时，噩梦会把她从梦中惊醒。夏天的雷雨正在窗外轰鸣，江醒来后，也能感觉到那场暴雨在心里。她的脑海里出现了暴风雨下的大海和下沉的船只，和一片冰冷死沉的黑暗。她太过幼小，还不能理解那片黑暗。她哭泣着叫醒她的哥哥，然后在看见她的泪水后，他也哭了起来。

他们给自己做了热巧克力，紧紧靠在一起，在凛鲨鱼图案的被子底下入睡。多年以后，江第一次自己在刮着风暴的夜晚给自己做热巧克力时，那味道像是一阵猛烈的孤独，让她感到彻骨的脆弱。

人们说，哀愁是夹杂着自私的。毕竟，你不是为死者伤心，而是为被留下的人们伤心。这给一个四岁的小孩子留下的创伤和她十六岁时所背负的大有不同。她的伤痕在他的指尖，因为她抓得太紧，被太多道别绷紧，因为她爱的东西总会到她够不着的地方，人们像水一样从她的指间消失——而她完全不会游泳。

给我讲讲松冈江的故事吧。她知道一个人长大是什么样的感受。她知道用手指描绘星座，幻想着万里之外是不是也是这些星星照亮夜空。

她十一岁的时候得知星星离得是那么的远，在它们的光芒照到她时很有可能已经死去几百年了。她十一岁；望着天空想，那是多么奇怪的一件事啊，它那么美丽，却那么孤单。

数年之后，山崎宗介看着十七岁的她，有了一模一样的想法。

 

 

十岁的时候，她看着自己的哥哥游泳，看到了快乐。“接力赛，”他在比赛前一晚上这么说，脸上挂着灿烂的笑容。他在收拾行李，江在铺着地毯的地上看着他。

“我找到了一个很好的接力队，我想和他们游泳。我们训练得可努力了。”他说，然后他的表情变得有些忧伤。“爸爸会高兴的吧，”他说，声音低了下去。

她才十岁，她父亲留下的伤痕还未痊愈。她哭了起来，但凛抱住她，直到她停止哭泣，抚摸着她的头让她渐渐安静。“明天给我加油吧，”他说。她去了。

其实她从没停止过。

她从观众席上看着，小心翼翼地把她所看到的快乐装了起来。她把它锁起来，留在阴雨天的时候用。那时候，她会用这些回忆让她的哥哥能够把头露出水面，让他渡过难关。

如果我能做到的话，我想亲手把他的碎片重新拼在一起，她对自己这么想着。她只能一个新年接着一个新年地看着她哥哥越来越冷漠。

她的梦被溺水而亡的男人所占据。她哥哥的心被她不觉得自己能够理解的阴影占据。可当她终于有一天看着凛却看不见那个和她一起长大的男孩时，当写在明信片上的承诺和心不在焉的通话终于让她不能承受时，她把自己的信任寄托给了有远大的梦想却固执到不去追逐它们的勇敢男孩。

她去找到了那个安静的，有着海一样的眼睛的男孩，那个在她记忆中她哥哥用她对他的仰望的目光去注视的男孩。

她所找到的比她想象的多得多。

 

“遥变回他原来的自己了，”在他们相遇之后不久后真琴对她说。男孩子们正在修理泳池，她给他们拿饮料。她把视线转向黑发的男孩时，他并没有抬头。渚在跟他说话，但江不觉得他能得到任何回应。

不知怎的，她在橘真琴这里找到了一种归属，那个有着温柔微笑（和完美的斜方肌）的男生，像她一样，想要把一个自己所爱的人从他们的阴影里拯救出来。江看着他，看到了一个在以自己的方式让那个人的头露出水面（虽然对于遥来说，这要比对于凛来说更有字面上的意义）的人。

和她哥哥在一起游的泳给遥前辈好像带来了什么改变。“我的哥哥也会变回原来的自己吗？”她安静地问道。她本来没想把这句话说出口，而且如果真琴听见了，他也没有给予任何回应。

我们也许能互相帮助，她想，然后提议加入他们的游泳部做经理。

 

要说她觉得自己是他们的一部分还是挺难的，他们这群奇怪的兄弟。说实在的，她想成为他们的一部分吗？这些勇敢的男孩子们看着她时，看到的是什么？

她是凛的妹妹，或超级经理江，或那个游泳部里喜欢肌肉的那个女生。然后是宗介，他看见的是孤独；凛他看到的是需要被保护的东西；御子柴兄弟看到的是美。他们其中多少人看着她，看到的是一个人？

善良，开心，愤怒和孤独。这些都在她皮肤和头发的白与红底下流淌着。松冈江是经理、是妹妹、是一位朋友、是一个女人、是一个人类。她是那个记住她哥哥所忘记的事物的人，而两个人的记忆有她一个人也能记得清清楚楚。

她会在随身携带着的手提包里装着一个粉色的相机，会在桌子上堆起相册。她会看见空缺的地方，会想为什么她哥哥不能去把那些空间填补——那是他应有的位置。她捕捉快乐的瞬间，留在下雨天的时候拿出来。

她是那个会严厉批评那些大胆的男孩的人（还有谁敢叫七濑遥吃他心爱的青花鱼之外的东西啊。但她敢，双手叉腰，脸颊因焦躁而灼烧着）。她是那个他们梦想成真时会喜极而泣的人。

她是那个纵身跳进游泳世界，却不游泳的女孩。

我们就这么说吧，她以前也有这种梦想，就说她原来也是听着她父亲的故事然后心怀梦想的吧。想要像他那样征服大海。让大海捕捉她，让她自由。

我们就这么说吧，她曾经相信过美人鱼的存在。

 

 

我看见的是一个怀揣远大梦想的小女孩，她会问她父亲什么时候才能教她游泳，然后在她父亲说“等我回来后”时，她相信他。我看见的是一个还在等待的十七岁的女孩。

她身边全都是能在水里看到很多她看不到的东西的游泳选手。遥看着水，看见了自由，凛看着它看见了梦想，渚看见的是解脱，怜看见的是美。而江看着水，看到的是所有离开过她的人。

她看见的是暴风雨的灰色和沉入海底的船，她看见的是心不在焉的电话聊天和冷漠的态度。她看见的是孤独。江的父亲在海上消失，但他把自己的梦想留下，留在一个小男孩眼中的光芒；他留下了自己的梦想和一个永远不会去游泳的小女孩。

 

“我说过要你叫我‘Kou’的，”江会大喊，五官因烦躁的怒火拧成一团，“不是‘Gou’！”

“诶，可小江就是小江啊。”渚会回答道，眼神流露出星星点点的调皮。有时候她讨厌叶月渚，讨厌他一边笑得像太阳一样，玫红的眼睛闪烁着，一边取笑她。笑她的名字，她的美貌（“小江，你又去色诱了吧！”）。有时她讨厌他，但多数时候，她还是爱他的，像她爱着他们所有人一样。江十六岁了，却拒绝自己的名字。渚和她同岁，却不允许她对自己名字的拒绝。

也许他看到了什么她看不见的东西。也许他就是喜欢看她的脸在他念出她的本名时因为生气而泛红。有一天她也累了，眼中含着气愤的泪水，问他为什么。为什么不叫她“Kou”，就像她想要的那样？

“因为小江就是小江啊。”他又一次这么说道。这次，他的声音更轻。更温柔。只有小江才是小江。如果小江不是小江，那谁还会是？

听起来挺有道理的，虽然这也是只有渚能懂的道理。他抱住她，用只有他会的那种拥抱，那种能让她仿佛在肋骨中间的空隙里也感到温暖的拥抱。她不再要求他们叫她“Kou”了。她站在镜子前面，看着那个盯着她的女孩。她对着镜子里的女孩悄声说出自己的名字，粉色的嘴唇吐出那一个音节。她想，没错，这就是我。

江花了十六年才习惯自己的名字。人们说，有个武将的女儿也叫江。江的父亲是一位渔人，但她内心装着自己的战场。她是一个腹中藏有风暴，胸腔燃烧火焰的女孩。江构筑着，笑着，指挥着，呼吸着，自己亲吻着贴上绷带的膝盖。她的人生是孤独的。但她生活着，爱着，围绕着她哥哥的轨道去旋转。

她哥哥找回自己的快乐时，她哭了。

 

比爱自己更爱别的一样东西，既是一种天赐的祝福，也是一种诅咒。凛是那份恩赐，也是那个诅咒。

她是松冈江，看着白色的百合花会想起死亡，看着自己的哥哥能看到治愈，她会做饭，会经理游泳部，会看着男孩子们实现自己的梦想。

也许总有一天，时光流逝，她会开花绽放成为一个女人。她会慢慢习惯自己，把自己的战斗留在身后。也许她抓得不再会那么紧了，不会再在雷雨天躲在自己的被子底下了。也许她还是有伤痕的，但她还是得接着对付，因为她除此之外还能做什么？

御子柴清十郎叫她可爱时，她礼貌地笑笑，说谢谢，但她听到那个穿着夸张的教练夸她聪明时，由衷地感到自豪。

也许有一天，她会爱上有远大梦想的勇敢男孩。这个男孩会去花时间了解她的棱角，会在沉船与暴风雨下的海钻进她梦里的晚上给她做热巧克力。这个男孩会看着松冈江，看着她火一样的红发和明亮的眼睛，爱她的每一个怪癖和不幸。

也许她会习惯自己的名字，自己的身体，那些会有暴风嘶吼的她肋骨间的空隙。也许她会逐渐习惯自己，脱离她哥哥的轨道，自己闪耀着。

也许总有一天，她会成为自己星系的中心。

也许她还是会闪耀——像她头发里的红一样熊熊燃烧，像她眼底强烈的感情一样闪灼。也许她会不断成长，去爱，去生活，与那个她把自己一生都奉献给他的快乐的男孩分开。

松冈江是一个在她父亲坟前点香，在腹中藏有战场的女孩。

她的哀愁，她独自背负。

她的故事，没有人讲过。

 


End file.
